1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seal ring retaining structure used in a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,357 discloses a connector 2 with a housing 3, a flange 8 projecting out from the housing 3, terminal fittings 4 in the housing and a packing 1. The connector 2 is to be mounted on a case 5a of an electrical device 5. A mating housing 6 is connected to the housing 3 from the front so that an outer surface 6a of the mating housing 6 overlaps the flange 8 of the housing 3.
The packing 1 is mounted into a recessed groove 9 formed in the flange 8 and functions to make joint surfaces of both housings 3, 6 watertight. Locking claws 17 on the packing 1 engage with locking holes 10 in the flange 8 to fix the packing 1 to the housing 3. The locking claws 17 are formed at an outer peripheral side of the packing 1. Thus, the locking holes 10 that engage the locking claws 17 also are formed at an outer side of the packing 1 and penetrate through the flange 8. Thus, water easily enters and a waterproof property is hardly good. Further, a space is necessary for the locking claws 17 and the locking holes 10 at the outer side of the packing 1 and therefore the connector becomes larger.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object of the invention is to improve a sealing property and miniaturize a connector.